The Unstoppable
by Robert Jack Reynolds
Summary: Being the sister of Maleficent, Jennifer must face the challenge of being one of the most powerful villain in the world and also facing the challenge of being a leader of a clan. After going to Aurora and Prince Philip's first day of being married, Jennifer must get ready for a battle for the Kingdom of Ice. While Jennifer and her group get ready for a battle that will ship the wor


**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Dear Jennifer,**

** I have been thinking of you, my little sister. Tomorrow is my daughter's first day of being married to Prince Philip and we are having a small party. I am inviting you to join if you can. I know that you're very busy at times and I wouldn't be writing to you knowing that you can't join. I hope that you will accept this offer and join us in celebrating Aurora with her husband. I do hope that life is treating you well. **

**Thinking of you,**

**Maleficent**

**Dear Maleficent, **

** I am honored that you're inviting me. I can join to celebrate Aurora and Prince Philip's first day of being married. I do have a question, is there anything I need to bring? Anything special that both Prince Philip and Aurora would like? Wait… I know what to bring! It's been a long time since we talked person-to-person, I will be excited to see you and Aurora. I bet she's a beautiful young lady… Life has been treating me well, I hope that life is treating you well as well, my older sister! **

**Your younger and beloved sister,**

**Jennifer Watson**

**Dear Jennifer, **

** Oh no! Please don't bring anything that might scare both Aurora and Prince Philip. Do you remember that one time when you brought a large box, and we all thought that inside the large box it was a puppy, but it turned out to be hog that was very naughty? SO, please don't bring anything like that, please. Aurora has grown to such a beautiful young lady, I think you will like her very much from when she was a baby. Anyway, life has been treating me well, I think. I just meet the same species as me, and yesterday I found out that I could turn into a black phoenix! Other than that, it's very well to hear back from you that life is treating you well! **

**Your older sister and thinking of you,**

**Maleficent**

The letter laid in front of me, I smiled at my sister's nice writing style. I pick up the letter and put it on top of my desk. On top of it was a big patch of letters that need to be read and respond to. I place my sister's letter in the skinny drawer of my desk.

I go back to my bed and lay down on it. I begin to think about what to bring to the couple's celebration. I wave my hand and a brown-furred puppy appeared. _No… _I wave my hand again and a hog replaced the puppy's place. I chuckle and shake my head and waved my pale hand again.

_Objects_ after objects, but nothing is hitting me. _Nothing_. The last time I saw Aurora was when she was just a baby and she was so adorable. _But how could my sister turn into a Phenix? _I can't believe it! _Wow_, I think my sister is more powerful than me. The last time that I fought with my sister was ten years ago. I miss her so much, except my mind has been onto something else.

The more I wave my hand, the more I can't wait to see my older sister. Then a knock could be heard on my door, I stopped waving my hand and got up and went to the door. I open up the door and there stood Jen. She was tall with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was skinny, but not that skinny. She was wearing a green-ish yellow blouse with dark-colored blue jeans.

"They're waiting for you, m'lady," Jen said.

"Thank you," Jen nodded and got out of the way. I step out of my house and onto the grassy field. The grassy field was large with tent everywhere and soldiers roaming around with their hand on the hilt of their swords ready for anything. I expand my black feathered wings and stretched them. "Meet me there, Jen," I commanded and Jen nodded.

Jen rushes to the brown horse that was waiting. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a beautiful blue. I begin to flap my wings and could feel my feet lifting off the ground. Soon off the ground, I lift off to the sky and as I take flight, I head west.

The wind whistled in my ear, my arms expanded out catching the wind, my hair blowing along. Looking down, I could Jen on her horse running along with me, trees everywhere with their leaves covering the grassy field.

Finding a patch of open field, I could see four figures standing with their horses by their side. _That must be them. _With a loud thump, I land on the grassy field and the four figures turned to face me.

The four figures were all male with a brown beard that stretches down from their chin to their temple. They were all wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. One of the guys had a brownish-red eye staring at me and the rest had sliver eyes. All of the four figures had a metal sword in their hands and I could see their hands gripping harder on the hilt of the sword.

"Good morning, minister," I nodded to the four figures who nodded in return. "My name is Jennifer Watson, sister to Maleficent. I am here to make a bargain."

"Sister of Maleficent, eh?" One of the slivered eye man repeated.

"Yes, and I'm proud of that," I replied. The others chuckled, but I didn't care. "The bargain."

"Yes, I'm Bart," The brown-ish red-eyed male replied. "This is Jace," The figure who is standing left of Bart wearing a brown hat that said, _BE FREE_. "Right of me is Chad," Chad was taller than the other and his nose came to a point. "Next to Jace is Daniel or just Dan." Dan was a small person, his nose also came to a point and part of his blue jeans was torn up. "What is a bargain?"

"Well, I saw that you wanted to take over the Kingdom of Ice, but I also wanted it too. So, why don't you let me have it and my people can give you whatever you want."

"Not!" Chad exclaimed. The others shake his head.

From behind my back, I could hear a horse stopped and somebody getting off the horse, Jen. I turned around and Jen walking over to me. I slightly nod at Jen who nods back knowing what I mean.

"This is Jen, my right-hand man," I introduced Jen. Jen nods at the four figures who nod back in return. "Chad, I want the Kingdom of Ice, you guys have no use for it."

"So?" Jace stepped in. "We can have whatever we want, miss." His sliver eyes glow brighter.

"I don't want to start a war with you guys and I have something more important use for the Kingdom of Ice," I replied gripping harder on the hilt of the sword attached to my hip.

"But we will start a war with you if you don't give the Kingdom of Ice to us," Dan rejected.

I could see Jen slightly unsheathing her sword. "Wait, Jen," Jen came to a halt and looked at me. "We don't want to fight with you guys, we can sit down and come to a compromise."

"We don't want to compromise, we WANT the Kingdom of Ice," Bart replied unsheathing his sword. The other males unsheathed their sword and hold it in front of them.

"I don't think you guys want to mess with me," I snicked. I could feel my dark brown eyes turning green.

The men chuckled and their eyes turn into blood-red. They start to advance towards me and Jen who has unsheathed her sword and holding it in front of her. My sword still in its holder, I hold out my hand and form a green ball. Green flames dance around the ball and wait for the right moment.

The men advance closer and Jen glares at them. _Wait… _The men step a little closer. _Wait… _Closer. _Wait… _Closer.

_Now! _

I blast the green ball at Bart making his flying into the air and landing hard on the grassy ground. Jen tries to slash her sword at Chad but misses. Chad glares at Jen and growls. Chad runs to Jen, swings his sword but only to be stopped by Jen's sword.

Jace and Dan glare at me and growls. I unsheath my sword and ready for them. Both Jace and Dan swing their sword but misses me by an inch. I move a finger swiftly and Jace got sucked into the ground. Jace groans and tries to get out but failed.

"It's quicksand, Jace," Dan tries to help Jace out of the ground. "Be calm."

I chuckled.

With a flick of my hand, Dan turns into a sheep. The sheep turns around and started to whine. I wave my hand again and Dan becomes a stone. I pick up the stone and look at Jace who stares back at me with worry. With a swift flick of my hand, Jace is pulled from the ground and float mid-air.

"Tell Bart or whoever is your leader that the Kingdom of Ice won't be yours, and no matter how much you want it, you won't get it," I drop Jace with a loud thump. I turn to see Chad and Jen fighting. Sword meeting sword. With a flicker of my finger, Chad teleports next to Jace. Chad comes to a halt and looks around wondering how he got there. "Now, Bart is over there." I eyed towards a tree who had a figure lying in front.

Both Jace and Chad run over to Bart. "You will regret it," Jace shouted. Jace picks up Bart and places it onto a brown horse. With another flick of my finger, the stone transforms into Dan. Dan, Jace, and Chad get onto the separate horses and started to head away from me with Jace's horse guiding Bart's horse along.

Soon after they were out of sight, I sheath my sword in its leather scabbard. I turned around and saw Jen staring at me with her head cocked and her eyes saying, _why did you do that? _

"What?" I shrugged and walked past her. I could hear her following me behind as she also sheathed her sword.

"They're going to be back," Jen started. "And they're going to have an army at our doorstep. So, unless you want to make a compromise with them, I suggest you get ready for a war that is going to be bloody as hell."

"Don't be so uptight, Jen. We'll be ready when they come and we will have the Kingdom of Ice sooner than you can imagine." I replied. I could hear Jen groan and I lift off into the sky.

**§ § § §**

That very same night, I stayed up thinking of what present to give to both Aurora and Prince Philip. Then something clicked in my mind for something for Aurora. I waved my hand and appeared in mid-air was a sparkling emerald necklace. _Perfect. _I stared at the necklace remembering the same present that David gave to me when I was fifteen years old. I sighed at the idea and pushed it away from my mind. I lay down the necklace on my bed and begin to think about what to bring for Prince Philip.

I begin to walk around my room with my hand rubbing my temple. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a black figure moving outside by my tent. I come to a halt and follow the shadow of the figure.

The figure circles around my tent and then comes to a halt. I squint my eyes and stares at the figure more. My heart rate elevates and I move closer to my desk where my sword was leaning against. The figure doesn't move as I unsheath my sword slowly making sure it doesn't make a sound.

I advance towards the zippered end of the tent. The figure advanced towards the zippered part as well. I hold out my sword ready to strike at any moment. I slowly unzipped the tent from the bottom and up towards the end. I slowly get out. I turn to my right, nothing. I turn to my left, the figure was looming above me.

I couldn't see anything except for the black hood covering its face and along with the black hood, the figure wore a black rob. I step an inch away from the figure and raise my sword to meet its head. The figure takes a step closer and puts its hand up to meet the sword level.

"Wait… it's me, David," The figure reach for the hood and pulls it back. Without the black hood, I could a beautiful brown eyes, a facial appearance that could have been a model and a smiling face. _David… I've missed you_.

I lower my sword and sheathed it and smiled back at David. "What are you doing here?" I asked wondering how he knew that I was here and how he passed the guards roaming around the grassy field.

"I came to warn you," David started. "While I was walking around, I could hear a conversation going on and I was curious. So, I hid behind a bush and eavesdrop. As the conversation went on, I figured out what they were talking about, they're going to start a war with you, Jennifer."

"I know that because I pissed them off," I replied back.

"Well, you don't know the half of it," David continued. "The conversation lasted for about an hour and they said that they are going to bring in your sister to fight with you and they know that you won't hurt your bigger sister."

"Impossible," I gasped hoping that I won't fight with my sister. "When did you hear about this?"

"A couple of hours ago," David responded back with. "I was just doing my morning stroll and all of a sudden I heard your name pop up. So, I eavesdrop and…" David trailed off and stare at me.

"Interesting…" I said. "It's good to see you again, David." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Me too,"

"How did you get past the guards outside my tent?" I wondered.

"It's was easy, I just shot them with darts," He begins to grin.

"Wonderful idea," I replied. "Anyway, why don't you come in, it's kinda chilly outside." I offered.

David nodded and headed inside. I brush my hair with one of my hands and the other I straighten my shirt and pant. I walk inside and David was sitting on the bed examining the emerald necklace.

"Remember that one time during school when I came up to you and gave you an emerald necklace like this for your birthday?" David asked. _Yes, I remember so vividly. _

"Yes I do," I replied, smiling and could feel my face reddening. "If you want to sleep in here, feel free, or you could sleep somewhere else."

"I'll sleep here," David nodded.

"Alrighty," I smiled back and head towards the bed. I go under the blanket and cover myself and drift off to sleep.


End file.
